


罗网

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beware the dark, tiny little elf.好奇心让凯勒巩深陷罗网，探索未知终将付出代价。向往光明的精灵，千万不要走向黑暗的太深处。
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	罗网

**Author's Note:**

> 费艾诺最近有人搞了，躺着吃粮，幸福安稳。先改道去祸害凯三。

费艾诺和他的七个儿子很少长住一地，而是在维林诺的疆域内到处旅行，探索未知，足迹甚至远达黑暗的边界与外环海的寒冷海岸。所有阿尔达王国中现存或曾有的生物，彼时都生活在阿门洲的大地上，只有米尔寇那些凶残邪恶的生物除外。

——精灵宝钻征战史-第五章，埃尔达玛与埃尔达王族

阿瓦沙是一片位于佩罗瑞山脉以东的狭长土地。这片荒凉废弃之地有着世间最深最浓的阴影。乌苟利安特长期蛰伏于此处，除了米尔寇，没有任何人觉察到它的存在，直到恼人的费艾诺众子开始在维林诺四处探索未知。

凯勒巩在阿瓦沙游荡期间，撞破了米尔寇与乌苟利安特的交易。他在黑暗深处行走，不知不觉就落入了黑暗生物的罗网。起先，他只是觉得这里的蛛网多得离谱，地面也有些过于黏稠。但是费诺里安无所畏惧，他们是阿尔达除却维拉外最为强大的生命，凯勒巩尤其擅长在黑暗中狩猎。

他听到了窸窸窣窣的声音。他知道这是蜘蛛们在攀爬，体型非常巨大，足有一米多长。蛛网之中，任何异类生物的动静都无法逃脱主人的眼线，除非能与网本身融为一体。他开始模仿蜘蛛们步行的频率，成功混入了中心地带。他听到有人在交谈，其中一个声音属于米尔寇，另一个——

“欧洛米的小宠物！”乌苟利安特抖动着钳脚，勃然大怒。凯勒巩瞬间被钢铁一样的蜘蛛腿牢牢桎梏，他的脖子被螯肢蛰了一下，剧毒的液体灌注到他的体内，他立刻动弹不得。他在一片黑暗中目不视物，但是感觉到自己在被飞速旋转着，就像蛛网上即将被倒吊的猎物。很快，他就失去了知觉。

“桀桀桀桀桀……精灵可不像我的小宝贝们，他们的灵魂固执非常，你想洗去他们的记忆，必须摧毁他们的精神。”

凯勒巩睁开眼。他正肢体大张、一丝不挂地挂在网上，胸口轻微的一个起伏，立刻引来蛛网的一阵晃动。迫于蜘蛛毒素的影响，他现在全身无力，但是感官都异常敏锐，甚至比清醒时要更加敏感。他的夜间视力原本就非常优秀，现在更是能在黑暗中视物。他看到米尔寇和一只极为丑陋的、巨大到惊人的蜘蛛正立在他的面前，蜘蛛的身上有邪恶的黑气缭绕，而米尔寇正玩味地看着他。

“哦，我们鲜嫩的、可口的小精灵醒了。真可惜，真可惜，我不能现在就吃掉你。郊狼的肉不够肥美多汁，棕熊的毛皮难以下咽。但是我和这个维拉有协议，我现在不会吃你。桀桀桀桀……米尔寇，你又打算怎么对待欧洛米的小奶狗呢？”乌苟利安特一边说着，渐渐消失在洞穴深处。

费艾诺的行径从来都让米尔寇分外恼怒。费诺里安在维林诺探索期间，米尔寇辛苦布下的暗棋被迫一再迁徙，有些甚至不得不逃到了中洲。现在凯勒巩送上门，哪怕什么都没有觉察，他也不会放过他。

“费雅纳罗之子，真高兴和你在这样的场合相逢。知道吗，你现在美极了，真不愧是‘俊美的’图卡芬威。”米尔寇说道。凯勒巩大笑：“污秽肮脏的堕神，也只配和这般下贱的怪物为伍。”

米尔寇玩弄起他的乳头，凯勒巩立刻露出愤怒的神色，但是除了破口大骂，他无法做出更多的反抗。他的左乳很快被邪恶的维拉捏熟了，又红又胀，像一颗盈润的樱桃。凯勒巩的骂句开始变得断断续续，敏感的身体因为快感而颤抖，任何细小的动作都被蛛网放大，他在半空中不住摇晃，这种失重感让他心生不安，但是他不会在维拉面前露怯。

“你，哈啊……倒是挺会伺候人？”凯勒巩讥笑，“难不成，啊……是经常帮你的兄弟们，唔……解决？你，唔……能被曼威，那么快释放……啊……到底，嗯……给他口过多少次？哈哈哈哈……”

他的乳头被重重一拧，凯勒巩险些因此高潮。他的下体早已经挺立，米尔寇极具技巧地撸动着，拇指在铃口打转。即将释放的时刻，他残忍地按住了出口，取过一段蜘蛛丝，将他的挺立牢牢捆扎起来，柔韧的蜘蛛丝勒进敏感的下体，凯勒巩涨红了脸，但是他咬紧牙关没有出声，一出口一定会是可耻的呻吟。

“费诺里安的嘴，真是让人怀念。”米尔寇捏着他的脸，手上一用力，疼痛的魔法直接入侵到他的脑中。凯勒巩大声惨叫，米尔寇趁他张嘴时给他绑上了环形口塞。米尔寇调整蜘蛛丝，将他的脚踝与手腕绑到一起，将他柔韧的身体拉成一个不可思议的角度，接着把他横缚在蛛网上，嘴刚好能正对着维拉的硕大。

“图卡芬威，”黑暗的维拉微微一笑，“你觉得你要给我口多少次，我才能放你离开这里？”

说完，他直接给凯勒巩来了个深喉。他一边不断进出，一边尝试入侵凯勒巩的思维。对精灵们的固执难驯，他远比乌苟利安特更加了解。想要消除这段记忆，还需要将他破坏得更彻底一些。但是眼下大事未成，他还不能做出太过显眼的举动，所以这破坏必须掌握好度，要能击毁他的灵魂防线，还不能留下痕迹。

他开始揉捏凯勒巩的臀部。他的身材健美，臀非常翘，走过提力安城，能勾过一群小姑娘向他扔花。凯勒巩怒目圆瞪，发出“唔唔”的声音，米尔寇笑了，他决定在这次释放后和俊美的金发玩物玩一些小游戏。终于高潮后，他先是逼着他抬起头，全部吞下他的精液，然后重新捆绑了凯勒巩，让他的双腿大张、将近成为一条直线，双手反背在身后，然后用三张蛛网将他的上半身套紧，吊在半空中。

口塞所限，凯勒巩现在骂什么话都含糊不清，但是一旦呻吟或者惨叫，基本无法抑制住。米尔寇对这样的状态十分满意，他来到精灵身后，揉了揉他腿根的嫩肉，接着用法术化出一条黑色的藤鞭，力道恰好地抽向了他的臀部。

“啊——”这叫声已经分不清是因为疼痛还是快感。黑暗的维拉不断抽打着，直到他的整个臀部都红得要滴血。然后他摸过那些鞭痕，他的手经过的地方，皮肤都迅速恢复如初，但是疼痛的感觉一点都没有消减。而米尔寇此时已经开始了第二轮抽打。他好心地去除了凯勒巩下体的束缚，让他在快感中一次次经历高潮，直到彻底失去神智，铃口只能断断续续喷洒出一些透明液体，头无力地下垂着。

米尔寇的手再度摸过他的头骨，下达一些基础指示。凯勒巩的灵魂依旧冥顽不化。米尔寇无奈地松开手：“我想与你友好地谈判，你却拒绝接受。既然我无法说服你，就只好让我的盟友来帮忙。我相信你会享受它们的照顾。”

窸窸窣窣的蜘蛛攀爬声向他靠近。凯勒巩绝望地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
